Thunder Rolls
Thunder Rolls (雷光雷鳴　～蛮神ラムウ討滅戦～, Le Tonnerre Gronde) est le thème de combat contre Ramuh. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, chanté par Akane Ikeya, les paroles de Michael-Christopher Koji Fox en Sylphe ancien et en Anglais illustrent l'impartialité du seigneur du Levin. Paroles Anglais :Ula menida tula oh (Hoary Arbor, Lord of Light) :Tela omnida tula ei (Thine advent quelleth creeping night) :Ona ramuhda deme os (The wicked burn, their pyres bright) :Nola tulama tela ei (Smote by Levin's blinding might) :Soul without a name, heed my call :Sin doth stain the hearts of us all :The worm hath burrowed deep and hath grown :Soon he too shall reap what is sown :Step into the storm, know its mercy :Let the wind and the rain crash down over thee :Lightning bright, thunder bold :Guiding us forevermore :Soul fallen from grace, ware thee well :Judgment thou must face, thine own hell :The worm stirreth within, black as night :Breeding deeper sin, foul its blight :Soul, thine end is nigh. Take mine hand :All life must return to the land :Lingered hath the worm, overlong :Purge thy flesh of fear and be strong :Step in from the storm, praise its mercy :Let the sting of the rain ne'er stray far from thee :Lightning bright, thunder bold :Freeing us forevermore :Now lift thine heavy head and vanquish thy sorrow :Lightning doth strike :Thunder doth roll :Now turn thy gaze ahead and look to the morrow :Lightning shall strike :Thunder shall roll on Traduction française (officielle) :Ula menida tula oh (Voute cendrée, Seigneur de Lumière) :Tela omnida tula ei (Ton avènement apaise la nuit sombre) :Ona ramuhda deme os (Que les hérétiques brûlent sur un bûcher rougeoyant) :Nola tulama tela ei (Foudroyés par la puissance aveuglante du Levin) :Âme sans nom, entends mon appel :Le cœur de chacun d'entre nous est corrompu par le péché :Le ver est profondément enfoui et il n'a de cesse de croître :Lui aussi récoltera bientôt ce qu'il a semé :Pénètre au cœur de la tempête et implore sa pitié :Que le vent et la pluie s'abattent sur toi :Que la foudre aveuglante et le tonnerre rugissant :Nous guident à tout jamais :Âme déchue, écoute cet avertissement :Tu dois affronter ton jugement et faire face aux enfers :Le ver remue, noir comme la nuit :Manigançant des péchés encore plus grands :Âme, ta fin est proche. Prends ma main :Toute forme de vie doit retourner à la terre :Le ver a attendu trop longtemps :Purifie ta chair de la peur et sois fort :Sors de la tempête, implore sa pitié :Que la pluie te pique sans cesse :Que la foudre aveuglante et le tonnerre rugissant :Nous libèrent à tout jamais :Maintenant, relève la tête et terrasse ta peine :La foudre frappe :Et le tonnerre gronde :Lève les yeux au ciel et tourne ton regard vers demain :Que la foudre frappe :Et que le tonnerre gronde Détail supplémentaire *Ce thème possède des similitudes avec les lyrismes de la série Dragon's Dogma. Catégorie:Chansons